The Show Must Go All Over the Place Or Something
by Vicky Maybell
Summary: Ariel Rae's world is suddenly turned upside down when she moves from New York to Ohio and is now known as Ariel Hudson. Can she form a healthy relationship with the brother she never knew? And what about that cute boy with the big lips?


**Note: I could not fit the full picture into the cover photo, so if you want to see my photoshop-ey goodness here's the link :) **

photos/101779140 N08/10220484286/

**(Sigh, it would not let me add the Flickr part...so yeah. Add that after the Flickr URL)**

* * *

It was a chilly day in Lima, Ohio. I wish I had brought the sweater my mom made me. Or, excuse me, my adoptive mother.

I had to get used to not referring to _her _as my mom. To be honest, it was fitting. She never felt like a true mom to me. Instead I already felt closer to the woman who was waving to me in the distance. I assume she's my mother, the woman who gave me up and instead kept her son. I felt my heart surge, and I'm not sure why. I shouldn't be giving her this gratitude. But I do.

My mother comes closer and I slowly sweep my eyes over her. She has a kind, motherly face and warm green eyes. Instead of wearing the bodycon dresses and high heels I was so used to seeing a mom figure wear, she wore a simple plaid shirt and jeans. It felt…comforting.

"Hi," I said awkwardly as she came to a stop in front of me, "I'm not sure how we're supposed to do this."

"Neither do I, I'm just so glad you're here." Carol Hudson said. She bit her lip and as if by pure impulse I opened my arms and she latched onto me as if she were the child who was shipwrecked away. Despite the harsh thoughts in the back of my mind I dug my face into her neck and I felt her sob.

"Oh, Ariel. Let's not get emotional here. Why don't you come meet everyone?" Carol grabbed my bag and I look at her in confusion. I knew I had a brother, but…

_Everyone?_

* * *

When I got to the car parked about two grisly blocks away from the train station, three other people got out of the car and simply stood as Carol and I approached. One was freakishly tall, and I could tell he was my biological brother, with brown eyes that weren't green like Carol's and mine but as warm and forgiving as a Hudson could get.

Beside him was a shorter but wiser looking kid who was dressed in what was ironically one of the jackets my adoptive mother designed. Beside him was a taller bald man whose hand was on the shoulder of the other boy.

"Ariel, meet Finn, Kurt, and Burt." Carol said, eyes nervously flitting between me and the trio as if we were about to start a scene. The Finn fellow silently strode forward and grabbed my bag from his mom's hands and outreached one of his own towards me. When I shook it, however, he pulled me into a one armed hug that was surprisingly…right.

On the drive back to what would be my new home, Kurt excitedly explained how he had designed my room his self. Apparently during my first few weeks, I was a foreign princess. I didn't like that…I just wanted to lounge around in my regular jeans, play Xbox, and get to know the family I didn't have.

Kurt was definitely a great designer. My bed was nice, and so was the decorations but instead of giving me a new exciting feeling, it only reminded me of my room back in New York, where my entire room was drowned in fancy labels. As soon as I walked into the room, Kurt knew I didn't like it.

"Your face. Why are you frowning?" He asked in an offending tone. I set my bags down and looked around.

"Kurt, relax." Burt told him in a warning tone but Kurt shook the hand off his shoulder.

"No, dad. I'm sorry, Ariel, but if you're going to live with us don't expect us to pamper you. I worked _hard _on this. What, are you expecting more?" Kurt put his hands on his hips and I cringed, pushing down my defensive behavior. He was telling me off, expecting me not to be treated like royalty, when all I wanted was a nice simple duvet and band posters. Finn frowned and gave me an understanding look when I glanced at him from the corner of my eye.

"It's so…intimidating." I spoke softly and Kurt threw his hands up.

"Okay, you are so lucky I got this all for free. What, were the sheets not silky enough for you? Do you need a maid close at hand?" Kurt bit and I shrunk back more. _What _was his problem? Instead of starting a fight I unzipped my duffel bag and pulled out my wrinkled blanket that had tears, nose bleed stains, and cloud design on them, spreading it out over the blankets as they all watched in silence. I placed all my dearest trinkets on the dresser and some pictures of my old friends. The only fancy thing I pulled out was a small cast of a neck, unclasping the necklace from my neck and clasping it to the stand. I turned around to see them staring, Burt biting back a smile and Carol watching on curiously. Kurt had an incredulous look.

"Comfy." I smiled.

* * *

** Sorry it's so short, but of course future chapters will be longer. **

** Did you guys see the memorial episode? It was heartbreaking, seeing everyone cry with real emotions. I'm already planning the chapter for it, but this starts from Season 2 so its way off. Ariel and Finn will be really close, by the way.**

** This is a SamxOC story, but I don't want to limit it down just to Sam. Ariel will have the occasional non-Sam date **

** I don't own Glee, nor Lauren Shaw's likeness. Everything belongs to their rightful owners **


End file.
